Enséñame
by Annbones
Summary: Narciso, margarita, Júpiter... Su compañero la conoce como nadie.


Una tontería cortita y muy cursi que se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo en el que Booth demuestra cuánto conoce a Brennan...

* * *

><p><strong>Enséñame<strong>

La Dra. Brennan tipeó rápidamente la contraseña en el teclado del ordenador.

- ¿Sólo cuatro letras? – preguntó el agente Booth sorprendido - ¿Qué cosa científica tiene cuatro letras?.

La antropóloga sonrió con suficiencia.

- Esta vez no la adivinarás – respondió moviendo la cabeza.

- 4 letras, 4 letras – el agente se llevó más comida tailandesa a la boca mientras reflexionaba.

La científica continuó negando.

- No lo adivinarás.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras ambos continuaban con la cena. Era ya tarde y ambos sentían el cansancio del día, pero estaban en medio de la confección de un informe particularmente difícil.

Al terminar de comer, el agente se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la oficina, mientras su compañera lo observaba reflexionando.

- ¿El caso fue muy difícil para ti, Booth? – preguntó la científica al notar el ensimismamiento de su compañero.

El agente se detuvo en medio de su paseo, observándola detenidamente.

Con paso lento se acercó hasta el escritorio, y se inclinó sobre la silla de su compañera hasta estar tan cerca que percibía su respiración, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Amor? – preguntó en un susurro.

La científica contuvo el aliento, por un momento desconcertada.

- Amor es tu contraseña, ¿verdad? -.

La expresión de desconcierto fue rápidamente sustituida por una de incredulidad y enojo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso, Booth? – preguntó, echando la silla hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Sólo me puse en tu lugar – respondió el ex – francotirador, sentándose de frente a su compañera, sobre el escritorio – Imaginé que no querrías que supiera tu contraseña, y que entonces lo más lógico sería colocar una palabra que yo creyera que tú no pensarías – explicó.

- Creí que sería lógico – suspiró la científica – Yo no creo en el amor, así que supuse que tú no pensarías que esa sería mi contraseña.

- Vamos, Huesos, no puedes no creer en el amor – el agente colocó una mano sobre la sien de su compañera, apartando un mechón de cabello rebelde – Yo creo que tú quieres creer.

- ¿En qué te basas para hacer esa suposición, Booth? – preguntó la científica, tratando de concentrarse en la charla y no en el tacto de su mano.

- Nunca lo hubieras puesto de contraseña si no estuviera en tus pensamientos -.

La científica cerró los ojos, al tiempo que el agente continuaba acariciando su sien suavemente, casi como un masaje, pero de pronto todos los recuerdos de los malos momentos de su vida la asaltaron.

- No creo en el amor – afirmó poniéndose de pie – Y no quiero creer tampoco. Y si tú fueras más inteligente, tampoco creerías -.

- ¿Me estás llamando tonto? – el agente se sentía cansado, y el mal humor que de pronto desplegaba su compañera se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil de soportar.

Siguiendo un impulso repentino se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la antropóloga que se empeñaba en mirar al piso.

- ¿Soy un tonto por creer en el amor? – preguntó en voz más alta - ¿Soy un tonto por pensar que dos personas pueden superar las diferencias y ser felices juntos, sólo por amor? – interrogó cada vez más alto, soltándola al notar que ella no respondía.

Un silencio cargado de tensión se vivió durante unos minutos en esa oficina, hasta que el agente se acercó a su compañera, hablándole tan cerca que ella no pudo evitar levantar la mirada.

- Llámame tonto entonces – habló con voz ronca – pero creo en el amor -.

Ella comenzó a retroceder ante la intensidad de su mirada, pero él continuó, manteniendo la poca distancia entre sus rostros.

- ¿Por qué no puedes creer en el amor? ¿En querer a alguien o que alguien te quiera a ti? – siguió preguntando, sin piedad a las lágrimas que aparecieron en los ojos de la científica - ¿Por qué no puedes creer que alguien puede querer compartir tu vida? ¿Que puede haber alguien que quiera despertarse cada día viendo tus ojos? ¿Qué alguien puede querer conocerte más cada día?-.

La científica continuó retrocediendo, hasta chocar su espalda contra la biblioteca, pero el agente no cedió, acercándose a ella hasta que apenas pasaba el aire entre sus cuerpos.

- Huesos – susurró suplicante - ¿Por qué no puedes creer que te quiero?-.

- ¡Porque tengo miedo! – estalló de pronto en un sollozo, echándose en sus brazos, apretándolo con desesperación.

El agente la recibió en su pecho, acariciando su cabello suavemente, hasta que ella se calmó un poco.

En ese momento la separó para mirarla, y ambos notaron la esperanza, el amor y el dolor en el reflejo de los ojos del otro.

- Yo también tengo miedo – confesó el agente en voz muy baja – Pero aprendí que el miedo no puede detenerme, no puede impedirme vivir. Dime de qué tienes miedo, Huesos – la invitó acariciando nuevamente su cabello.

La antropóloga cerró los ojos, pensando en sus palabras.

- Tengo miedo de que un día no estés más conmigo – susurró finalmente – De que me abandones, como lo hicieron mis padres –.

- ¿Y es mejor vivir con ese miedo a arriesgarte a vivir el ser amada? – preguntó el agente, casi como lo hacía cuando tomaba una lección a su hijo – No duele, claro, pero tampoco sientes nada. Una vida sin amor es una vida vacía, Huesos, no es vida – afirmó rotundamente.

El agente la miró expectante, consciente de que en ese momento había echado a la suerte la apuesta más importante de su vida.

La científica le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo en lo más profundo la invitación a volver a creer.

- Enséñame, Booth – pidió con la voz quebrada – Enséñame a vivir.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
